


the better part of valor

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Legendary Pokemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Matchmaking, Mild Leather Kink, Outdoor Sex, Pokemon-Trainer Friendship, Unsafe Sex, humor and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "I've got," Go's voice lowers to a hushed whisper, "like...thishugecrush on Spark. Don't tell anyone."Mewtwo stares at him.Zapdos's chosen?it replies blankly.The one who leads your team?
Relationships: Mewtwo & Male Pokemon GO Trainer(s), Spark/Male Pokemon GO Trainer(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: 2019 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	the better part of valor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



> Prompt: "go seducing spark and trying to charm him! (maybe his pokemon help too??)"
> 
> I've never read any Pokemon GO fanwork, so the characterizations might feel weird. Thank you to [Lily](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/indi_go) for the amazing and fast beta!

"Bro," Go whines, flopping onto his back. The grass crunches as he lies on it. It's quite cold out, but Go's been on the road for years with only his bulky hoodie to shield him from the elements, so he hardly notices. The sky above is the clear high blue of winter, and he tugs on his visor, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes.

He waits a moment, but doesn't get a response. He tries again: "Bro." When there's still no answer, he says, " _Bro._ Mewbro, my main man, you gotta help me out here."

 _I refuse to respond to that ludicrous nickname,_ Mewtwo says, shimmering into visibility above him. The pokémon works quite handily as a sunshade, and Go smiles at it. The furrow between Mewtwo's eyes deepens in response.

"Mewbro, I am _so bummed._ Hear me out."

_As there are no Gyms in the vicinity, I fail to see how I can provide assistance._

"No, listen, I'm at the end of my rope. I've tried everything. You're the only one who can help," Go says, a wild undercurrent edging into his voice.

Mewtwo's eyes narrow slightly, and it lands on the grass just past Go's feet. _What are you talking about?_

Go is staring now, with a serious look usually reserved for battlefields. Mewtwo feels tension zing down its spine. "Can you keep a secret?"

 _I am made of secrets,_ Mewtwo replies.

Go nods. "I haven't told anyone. Man, I don't even know if I can say it. I...I've got," Go's voice lowers to a hushed whisper, "like...this _huge_ crush on Spark. Please don't tell anyone."

Mewtwo's stare intensifies. _Zapdos's chosen? The one who leads your team?_ Mewtwo only met him in passing once. Go had called Spark over video chat, asking for his opinion on Mewtwo's strength. Mewtwo was about to protest—it was _legendary,_ its strength knew no peer—before Spark met its eyes, and all of Mewtwo's words came to a halt. The sharp assessment in his gaze was, frankly, a bit humbling. It was a novel and deeply unsettling experience. 

Then Spark smiled, declared that Mewtwo could really battle with the best of them, and gave Mewtwo a _wink_ before disconnecting. Honestly, it could see why Spark wanted someone like Go on his team. 

"Spark is _so_ hot," Go sighs, dropping his face into his gloved hands. "I've been trying for weeks to give him signals to, you know, let him know I'm interested? I've been catching pokémon nonstop, but he won't stop to chat after assessing them, he just hangs up every time. I invited him to do some field research with me, but—"

 _Spare me the details,_ Mewtwo interrupts, rolling its eyes. _I have no interest in human courtship behaviors. I believe it would be more expedient to contact another member of your species for aid in this matter._

"No, dude, this already sucks so bad. If anyone else found out how incredibly unsmooth I've been I would _die._ " Go is rolling back and forth on the frosty grass, kicking a little with embarrassment. Mewtwo watches, unimpressed.

 _Do I not count as "anyone else?"_ Mewtwo demands.

Go stops and looks up, bewildered. "Of course you don't," Go says, and before Mewtwo can get upset he continues, "You're my buddy. I trust you."

Mewtwo blinks at him for a moment. _Well. I suppose I can at least listen to your idea._

Go grins, then rolls forward to get to his feet. "So you're psychic, right? Like, the coolest strongest psychic pokémon _ever._ " Before Mewtwo can begin to preen over this appropriate and highly warranted praise, Go ruins it, as always. "So I was wondering if you could peek at Spark's thoughts and see if he likes me at all. Even a little bit! Just let me know I have a chance. You know what I mean?"

Mewtwo just stares at him. Then its eyes glow purple and it rises a little in the air, its expression thunderous.

 _I am the world's strongest psychic-type pokémon,_ it hisses, _I am a legendary creature of unfathomable strength and might, and you want me to play **matchmaker?**_

"Well, yeah," Go says, his eyes growing round and his hoodie rippling from the force of Mewtwo's psychic breeze. "I think you'd be really good at it?"

 _I refuse!_ Mewtwo snaps, and dives back into its premier ball before Go can expose it to any further foolishness.

It can hear Go gently tapping the ball's surface, whining for Mewtwo to come back out, that he's sorry for making it mad. Mewtwo ignores him; it's had enough for one day. _Humans,_ indeed.

\--

Mewtwo knows Go meant no harm by making such a ridiculous request. Go has his flaws—naive, gullible, impetuous, easily distracted by every pokémon crossing his path—but those are simply his strengths taken to a fault. Go is kind, generous, driven, and honest; his thoughts are capricious, but when Mewtwo brushes against the edges of his mind, his heart is serene as a summer wind. He catches hundreds of pokémon a month for Professor Willow, even though he's paid practically nothing for his efforts. Every time the brightly-wrapped candies drop into his hands, he grins like a child. 

Mewtwo knows Go was trying to solve a problem with his pokémon's help, like always. But the request still reminds it of all the other requests made by crueler men, and it shudders.

Go doesn't ask again. He even apologizes, ashamed, when Mewtwo deigns to come out of its premier ball after a day. But he's not himself over the next few weeks, either, as his bids for Spark's attention all fall flat. Mewtwo wonders how Willow affords Go's data costs with all the appraisals he keeps calling Spark for. Go enters the Master League and challenges Spark regularly, but all he gets for his efforts are a few words of praise and, once, a friendly slap on his back.

"It's okay," Go says, smiling a little as Mewtwo hovers invisibly beside him. "I know he's busy. Instinct isn't the biggest team, but there are still a lot of us."

But Go smiles less as weeks pass. He camps at the same pokéstop, spinning it with increasing listlessness, hoarding poké balls and sending leftover supplies to his friends. He catches nearby pokémon but won't put up a lure to attract more, and he doesn't call Spark about them.

"I dunno, Mewbro," Go sighs when asked. He's fiddling with his backpack, loosening and re-tightening the straps. "I just thought I had a chance, you know? I'm not bad-looking, right?" he says, glancing down at himself.

 _All humans look the same to me,_ Mewtwo informs him.

Go laughs, but it's half-hearted. "I wish I could just _talk_ to him, you know? Take him on a date or something. Whenever I see something cool while we're traveling I want to call him and show him, to see if he'd like it. He's so gorgeous when he smiles, I wish I could make him do it all the time." Go drops the backpack and leans back against Mewtwo's side with a sigh. "I probably sound pretty stupid, huh?"

 _You wish for a greater sense of connection,_ Mewtwo states, not moving away. Its voice is uncharacteristically gentle. _Even if it is foolish, the impulse is understandable._

"Yeah, I knew you'd get me," Go says. "You're the best, Mewbro."

Mewtwo tolerates inactivity for a day or two; Go is strong but he's still only human, and it doesn't begrudge him the occasional rest. But by day three it starts strongly suggesting they return to traveling, and by day seven Mewtwo has a serious case of cabin fever. Five-star raids are appearing left and right, but Go won't even look up anymore when the notifications pop up on his phone. Mewtwo could be battling right now, crushing Terrakions with Go at his back, but it's stymied by its trainer _moping_ over his _love life_. 

By day nine it's desperate enough to take matters into its own hands. As Go sleeps that night, tossing in his sleeping bag with unhappy dreams, Mewtwo lays a quieting hand on his forehead before soaring into the sky.

It's been a long time since Mewtwo paid its old acquaintance a visit, but perhaps not so long that it can't ask for a favor.

\--

Two days later, cooking utensils tumble from Go's fingers as Spark comes running into the clearing. "Go!" he shouts, "Are you okay?"

Go stumbles to his feet. "You—Uh— _Spark?_ Is that you?"

Spark moves forward to grab Go's forearms, examining him for injuries. "Zapdos spoke to me," he says. "It said you needed me—you're really all right?"

"I'm fine, dude, I'm okay," Go says, laughing a little nervously as Spark makes him turn around for further inspection. "But— _Zapdos?_ Really?"

"It said it was delivering a message," Spark says, stepping back. Go stiffens at that, and glances directly at Mewtwo's hiding space up in the forest canopy. Mewtwo knows Go can't _actually_ see it, but it looks away anyway, nose in the air. "Gosh, I was so worried. Zapdos only talks to me when major things are about to happen. I came as fast as I could—I didn't stop at all."

Go looks at Spark, finally noticing the bags under his eyes and the haywire mess that's left of Spark's usual hairstyle. "You ran here for me?" he says softly.

"Of course!" Spark says, leaning over to brace his hands on his knees, still catching his breath. "You're my friend. I'll always come running when you're in trouble."

Go bites his lip. He starts to reach for Spark, but his hand only rises a little before falling to his side again. At a loss, he looks at the fire, and then up to Mewtwo.

 _Help,_ he mouths.

Mewtwo rolls its eyes. _I believe sharing a meal is a common courtship offering,_ it says.

Go brightens, and turns back to Spark. "You already came all this way, dude. Dinner's just about ready, you wanna eat something?"

"I'm _starving,_ " Spark replies enthusiastically, and takes a seat by the fire.

Mewtwo heaves a sigh before quietly cutting away through the treetops. Go's a flighty, unmanageable human, but there's no one better at strategy and timing than him. If Go still can't manage after all the trouble Mewtwo has gone through, then no one could. It sees no point in staying; it's content to come back and assess the conclusion.

\--

By the end of the meal, Spark has scooted over to Go's side of the fire, their bowls forgotten as they talk and talk. It's everything Go wanted, watching Spark's eyes soften and glow as he immerses himself in conversation, watching him throw his head back and laugh.

"—So now I just keep them all," Go says, laughing himself. "I have like, a thousand voltorbs, and none of them are shiny! But if I let any go I know I'll never get a shiny for _sure._ "

Spark wheezes with laughter for a few more seconds, trying to catch his breath. "I noticed that you kept calling me about those guys," he says. "I never realized there was a story behind it."

"I've got _so many_ stories to tell you," Go says, leaning forward. "I can show you the world, man."

"Isn't that from a movie?" Spark says, grinning. It takes a moment before Go realizes how far into Spark's personal space he is, so close that his fingers nearly overlap Spark's where they're supporting his weight. Spark isn't moving away. He doesn't even look uncomfortable as Go looks up at him. 

"I think so," Go says, unable to stop his eyes from flickering to Spark's mouth. "My sister watched it all the time when we were kids."

Go can see the second Spark recognizes the tell for what it is. His eyes widen slightly before his smile changes into something teasing, alluring. "So what do you want to show me?" he says, and Go doesn't think they're talking about the movie anymore, or even about traveling.

 _Don't fuck this up,_ he tells himself. 

"Can I kiss you?" Go whispers, voice rough. 

"Yeah," Spark says, and before Go can move he closes the distance himself.

It's easy to get lost against Spark's mouth, in the small noises he makes when Go nibbles on his bottom lip. Spark's leather gloves are smooth and cool as his hand sneaks under Go's hoodie and slides up his abs, and all at once Go realizes he's _doing_ this, that this is really happening.

Go shudders, half from the thought and half from the sensation, and Spark's hand stills.

"Is this okay?" Spark asks. Go feels the question as a breath against his lips.

Go lets out a wild, disbelieving laugh. "This is so much more than okay, dude," he says, "this is amazing, this is—are _you_ sure?"

Spark gives him a wicked grin, and pushes Go to the ground. He rolls over on top of him and Go takes a sharp, shaky breath when he feels Spark hard against his thigh. " _Definitely,_ " he says, leaning down to press his forehead to Go's. He's breathing a little fast, color rising in his cheeks, and this beats anything Go's ever seen in his years of traveling. "Take your clothes off?"

Go has never stripped so fast in his entire life.

Spark helps but it's really more of a distraction, skimming over every new inch of exposed skin with supple leather gloves until he makes an irritated noise and tugs them off with his teeth. Go's movements stutter to a halt at the sight. Spark's gaze lifts, and their eyes lock.

Then Spark smirks and takes the other glove off the same way, but slower. Go's heart thuds in his chest. 

Taking off Spark's clothes is harder, with all the extra layers and how tightly his leather pants cling to his legs; Go tries tugging his hoodie off but gets his necklace tangled in the process, and the whole thing gets stuck. "Hold on, let me do it," Spark says, resting his hands over Go's and gently pushing his hands down. He frees himself in under a second but it takes Go out of the moment, making him feel stupid and in over his head.

"I've never done this before," he blurts.

Spark's eyes widen a little. "Never?"

Go shakes his head, fast. He blinks when Spark reaches over to cup his jaw in one hand, tilting his head up so he can see his eyes.

"That's okay," Spark says. "Everyone starts somewhere. Let me know if you want to stop or slow down or anything."

Go can't imagine ever wanting Spark to stop, but he nods anyway. Spark pushes and pokes at him until they're a little further from the fire, tumbling Go against his bedroll and leaning over him. Spark's arms bracket him in, and Go always knew Spark was bigger than he was but he never knew it like _this,_ a hindbrain understanding that goes straight to his groin. He looks up at Spark, his expression harder to read now that they're further from the firelight, and bites his lip.

"I want you so bad," he admits.

He can make out the flash of a smile before Spark leans down to tenderly sink his teeth against the side of his neck.

Go bucks beneath him and then stills, shuddering. Spark gets a hand around him and strokes once, more a tease than anything. Between the dual sensations Go feels trapped, whimpers spilling from his throat as Spark pulls him higher. It takes a moment before Go remembers himself enough to reach out and map the sinewy strength of Spark's shoulders with his hands, stroking down to the narrow taper of his waist. He can feel the way the muscles in his back flex as Spark shifts, giving himself a better angle to work from, and it makes Go feel lightheaded.

"This isn't fair," he protests, his voice a wheeze. "I want—"

Spark's head lifts, hand stilling. Go shifts his hips impatiently but Spark doesn't start moving again, just looking at him. "What?" he says as Go's frustration grows.

"I wanna _touch_ you," Go whines, "I mean I want you to touch me more too, I, I don't know, man, I just want to feel—"

Spark hushes him with kisses, rolling onto his side and tugging Go so that he rolls over too, so they're facing each other. "I got you," Spark murmurs, taking Go's hand and wrapping it around both of them; Spark feels hot and velvet-soft and Go feels so clumsy. He breathes with relief when Spark's hand wraps around them too.

"I wish you had lube," Spark mutters, almost to himself, "but we can make do." He pushes his hips forward and they slide together and for a moment, Go sees stars. He can't help the moan that slips out of his mouth.

Spark's eyes droop with satisfaction, kissing Go's mouth as he does it again. "Good?" he says.

Go tries to respond but all that comes out is another overwhelmed noise. Spark huffs out a laugh, bows his head, and gets to it in earnest.

Go tries to help, he really does, but it's all he can do to follow Spark's gentle squeezing, to wrap his other hand around Spark's body and hold on tight. The night air is cool on his back, but Spark presses warmth into him, in every place their skin touches. Spark kisses him until he can't focus on anything but the building sensation between them.

"Spark," Go whines, "I—"

"Yeah," Spark says, his voice a low growl, "come on, come on," and then Go is biting back a shivery cry as he spills over Spark's fist. Spark finishes a few strokes later, his brows drawing tight and his mouth going slack. Go lunges forward to kiss him, and Spark huffs a soft helpless noise against his lips.

They lie there for a few minutes, catching their breath. The silence is only broken by the popping of the fire. Spark fumbles around for something to wipe them off with, then throws an arm across Go's body. He tugs him closer until their foreheads touch.

"You okay?" Spark murmurs.

"That was…" Go hesitates, then pecks another kiss against Spark's mouth. "It was _awesome._ We gotta do that again, okay, please don't let that be a one time only kind of deal."

Spark looks surprised, then pleased. "I wasn't planning on it," he says, tugging Go forward until he's tucked beneath his chin. Their legs tangle together, companionable. A few more minutes pass before Go starts to feel cold, and he sits up to untangle the bedroll and drape it over them. Spark makes a pleased noise when he settles back against the curve of Go's body.

"Maybe Zapdos was right," Spark murmurs.

"Huh?" Go mumbles, half asleep already.

"It only speaks to me when something big is gonna happen," Spark said. "It spoke right before I met Candela and Blanche, and it told me what to name our team. Maybe it was trying to tell me it was important to find _you,_ because...well." He scratches at his cheek. "Yeah. You know what I mean."

Go winces. "I'd really like that to be true and stuff, but I'm pretty sure my buddy pokémon was just tired of me being sad and asked Zapdos to help. Sorry. I mean, I want this to be important."

Spark blinks at him, then starts to laugh. "Your Mewtwo? It's a hard one to forget. It must really like you."

"Yeah, well, it was tired of me moping. It wanted me to get over it, but…I couldn't."

"Over what?" Spark asks, expression growing concerned.

"Uh. Over you." Spark stares at him. Go rushes to continue, before Spark can say anything: "I guess you didn't notice, but I was kind of trying to get your attention forever. Sorry if that's out of line or whatever, I wasn't trying to be creepy. I just...I mean, you're super hot, and really amazing with pokémon and how you handle running the team, and I wanted to...I admired you, I mean." Go clears his throat. "I guess I wanted to, uh, admire you up close and personal, or whatever." Go wants to curl into a ball and hide his face, but Spark is pressed so closely against him that he can't.

"Usually confessions happen before sex," Spark says, but he's smiling so it doesn't really sting. "I'm sorry I never picked up on it. I like you a lot too...obviously. I wish you'd said something sooner."

Go grimaces. "Let's just say I didn't like my chances."

"Don't sell yourself short," Spark says, brushing the hair out of Go's eyes. "Legendary Pokémon don't choose just anyone, and it's clear Mewtwo has selected you."

Go doesn't know what to say to that, so he just presses his face against Spark's shoulder and breathes him in.

"So, next time we go on a date, I wanna do it properly," Go mumbles. "Dinner and a movie, and stuff. I wanna do it right."

Spark laughs. "Okay," he says, "it's a deal."

\--

Mewtwo returns the next day, a few hours after Spark leaves. It doesn't announce its presence or anything; there's just a slight pressure in the air where it is, a sensation of faint tingling awareness.

It doesn't say anything, either, so Go lets the silence linger, taking the time to gather his thoughts.

"Thanks."

Mewtwo drifts down to stand across the fire from him. _For what?_

"For helping me. For asking Zapdos, when I know you don't like talking to other Legendary Pokémon. I know you didn't have to." Go looks down. "I wasn't expecting you to help after I made you mad. So, thanks. I owe you one."

Mewtwo shimmers into view, its arms folded and expression unreadable. It looks at Go for a long time. Then it says, with considerable effort, _You owe me nothing. You are my...partner. I would like to assist you when reasonable, and when I can._

Go stares for a moment. "That," he declares, coming around the fire, "was the most bro thing you've ever said. Oh man, bring it in, we gotta hug it out."

 _I will do no such thing,_ Mewtwo snaps.

"Okay, okay, a fist bump then, come on, Mewbro, don't leave me hanging—"

 _Your human interaction rituals are bizarre and pointless,_ Mewtwo complains, but it timidly bumps its clenched fist against Go's knuckles anyway. 

Then Go's phone chimes, and he glances down at it. Mewtwo tries not to look too eager. 

"Hey, there's an five-star raid happening soon," Go says. "Wanna check it out?"

 _I would like nothing more,_ Mewtwo says with great dignity, though it can't stop its tail from swishing back and forth.

"All right," Go says, putting his phone away and pulling his backpack onto his shoulders. "Let's show them what Team Instinct can do!"

**Author's Note:**

> the joke about the title is that Go has no discretion...because he is not part of Team Valor lol. #TeamInstinct4Lyfe
> 
> I laughed a lot while writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too!


End file.
